Taught To Love
by StoriesForFandoms
Summary: (working title) She couldn't be in love with him, she wasn't... she wasn't supposed to be in love with him...again. Set in Marauder Era, Sirius/ OC James/Lily
1. Prolouge

All rights to Jo Rowing , I own nothing but most of the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_I felt his hand brush past my cheek gently as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. _

_"Morning," he whispered leaning forward again. _

_His lips met mine this time and it was a few seconds before he drew back. _

_"Good morning," I replied. _

_It was too good to be true, too perfect to be true, too happy to last. Why was I even with him, I wasn't supposed to be with him... Scared, I took a step back, hitting the wall. _

_He just took another step towards me. _

_I felt his mouth against mine as he whispered the forbidden words, causing me to smile._

* * *

Yeah, that's it for now... I'll post Chapter 1 tomorrow!

Also, is anyone interested in Betaing this? Just wondering...

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Exams

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**All rights to Jo Rowing , I own nothing but most of the plot and some of the characters.  
(Well in this Chapter, It's mainly J.K. Rowling's work...)**_

_**Also, for the readers convenience, Mary, Dorcas and Marlene are all cannon characters who were in the Marauder Era. You all know who the Marauders are, but in this fic they have kept their identity a secret to avoid too much trouble.**_

_**Izzy Hopkins is my OC. The fic is in her POV and she's the main character. (More info in A/N at the end)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1** #2667 Words_

"I'm so glad it's finally over, I swear I was going to die in it," Mary said with a yawn as we sat down by the lake.

"Me too," Marlene mumbled. "But let's not talk about it right now… what are all of you doing for summer?"

"Nothing much really, I was planning on spending some time with Sev. Why?"

Marlene shrugged, putting her feet into the water. "We could try and meet up."

"Mum wouldn't mind if all of you came over," I said quietly. She definitely wouldn't mind, Mum had been asking me to invite my friends over for ages now. I just hadn't had the time to ask them yet.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said.

"How was the exam?" We looked up, Dorcas had just joined us, she was smiling slightly her exam paper still in her hand. "I had to help Flitwick put the papers away," she added.

"Fairly easy considering I'm rubbish at the subject. I'm glad Remus agreed to help me."

"I really wish you'd studied with Potter," Mary said. "It'd have been very amusing."

"Very," Lily said rolling her eyes while Mary and Dorcas laughed.

"Look who's here Lily, right on cue don't you think…"

"Oh no," Lily groaned as seeing the familiar sight of four boys walking towards the tree. "Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me…" she started muttering under her breath as the four continued walking. James Potter had somehow got his hands on a snitch again, he was playing with. Remus was reading and Sirius and Peter were watching the first.

"Your lucky day," Dorcas sang loud enough for the four of us to hear. Lily went slightly red but ignored her comment otherwise.

We turned back towards the lake, watching the still water when; "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Lily groaned, turning around to see what James was doing.

The moment James had called Snape, he'd dropped his bag, and plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" James said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway  
through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Every single eye was on him now, except for Remus who was pretending to read a book.

Snape lay panting on the ground, I knew Lily was ready to start yelling at them but something was stopping her. Why hadn't she stopped them yet?

James and Sirius were now advancing on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at Lily; he winked at her before turning his attention back to Snape.

Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Lily meanwhile was fuming.

Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. What had they done to him, I wondered. Reactions the the impediment jinx were usually very different.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Laughter, again.

Snape began to yell at them, it was a mix of swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

Lily to the rescue, as usual I thought leaning back, relieved. They would stop now. They had to.

I watched as James and Sirius turned around, James' hand immediately going up to his hair. I smiled knowing how much Lily hated the action and how much James thought she liked it.

"All right, Evans?" said James, his tone of voice had changed, I noticed immediately.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily, Dorcas and me.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"Not again," Mary mumbled in my ear.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Yes again," Marlene whispered back.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"

But too late; Snape had somehow escaped James' jinx and had retrieved his wand. It directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.

I gasped.

James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

I looked away from the boys, turning to Lily to see her reaction.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

There was no way they were going to hurt her, I thought. That would ruin everything for James who'd been dying to go out with Lily for ever…

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

He truly was an idiot, I thought.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. I turned my head towards him, he had not just… How could he. I turned back to Lily, she was blinking furiously as if trying to fight back her tears.

"Fine," she finally said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away. I turned around to look at Mary who nodded. I got up slowly, trying not to attract much attention and followed Lily.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, he was going to do something stupid wasn't he, "right -"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Not wanting to see if he really was, I hurried out of the way.

"Lily," I said loudly, entering the Great Hall. "Lily," I repeated jogging to catch up with her.

"I hate them all," she whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"Lily, Sna- Severus chose his way and you chose yours, you knew this was coming for ages," I said slowly.

She nodded. "I just hoped I was wrong," she repeated.

"Miss Evans, Miss Hopkins, what are you doing inside on such a fine day?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, Potter and Black are-" she paused. "You should go and check on them."

I was glad McGonagall didn't question Lily as she headed out of the Great Hall.

"Common Room?" I asked her. She nodded, brushing aside her tears. "Listen, I never realised he could be such a git," I said looking at Lily. "I never realised he'd go to this level of bullying. I mean pranks yes, hexes kind of but bullying… No. It's not like him Lily." I paused to look at her. When it was clear she wasn't going to reply I continued. "And come on Lily, you've seen the way Snape treats other Muggle Borns, he calls all of them the M word, even Mary."

"Grindylow," Lily said. We'd reached the common room.

The Fat Lady smiled at us and the door swung open.

"We should revise for Transfiguration," Lily said still not addressing the events that I was talking about.

"Sure," I replied. "Do you want me to test you?" She nodded, passing me the parchment she'd just pulled out of her bag.

Transfiguration was easier than expected, well a lot easier.

"Listen Evans," James said as Lily and I walked back to the common room.

"Save it Potter," Lily snarled doubling her pace.

"Give her some time," I said to James. "Step back a bit and give her some time." With that, I followed Lily, jogging to catch up with her.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," I replied. Lily turned to face me, an amused expression on her face.

"You're helping him aren't you," she said. "Your helping Potter make me fall for him."

"No," I mumbled looking down.

"Izzy, you're rubbish at lying. And seriously don't even try. I hate him."

"He isn't that bad you know," I said, hoping that Lily wouldn't kill me. "He only behaves like that to impress you…"

"Well he shouldn't," Lily snapped, going up the stairs to the dormitory.

And I'd done it; annoyed her. I sighed, I couldn't stay here and hide. I had to pack, I thought in dismay following her.

"Time for dinner," Marlene said an hour later, sitting on her bed with a sigh.

"We'll have to continue later. Come on."

The five of us went to the Great Hall together. James and Sirius caught up with us on the way.

"Evans, Lily, Lily flower, my flower listen," James said.

"No."

I saw Sirius rolling his eyes. He caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled back before looking down.

We reached the Great Hall minutes later, James and Sirius went to join Remus and Peter while Lily chose the seat furthest away from him.

It was about half way through pudding when things began to happen. At first it seemed like the Marauders were playing another prank on the Slytherins. The way they were being engulfed in a green smoke.

Minutes passed before it became clear that they weren't the only targets.

Scarlet, Yellow and Blue Smoke rose from the ground around the other three house tables. I waved my hand in front of me trying to get the smoke to clear a bit so that I could see what was going on. Much to my surprise it did clear away.

Seconds later, all the smoke began to rise into the air.

"What's going on?" Dorcas asked. None of us replied. The smoke had now formed four clouds at the top of the teachers table. I continued to stare at it. Minutes passed and nothing happened, everyone was beginning to get bored when:

"Hello and welcome to the Marauders latest performance!" Small elves of some sort were standing on each cloud.

They all took a step back and then, in a high squeaky annoying voice began to sing the school song.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"Thank you!" the elves said in unison, jumping off the clouds and disappearing in mid-air.

Nobody clapped. Most still had their ears covered just in case the music began again.

"Come on," Lily said to me, grabbing my hand.

"I hate some of the Marauders pranks," she finally began. "They do realise that us prefects are the ones who're going to miss out on a well-deserved sleep just because of them right? And the singing… It was horrible. Wait till I find those four pranksters, I'll make them do lines for the rest of their lives."

She sat down on her bed with a sigh.

"Should I help you pack?" I asked, feeling sorry for her. "No, it's okay. I'm almost done anyways."

"Lily." Lily looked up; Mary was standing by the door looking a bit nervous. "Snape's waiting outside the common room for you. He said he'll spend the night there if you don't go and see him. Please talk to him, the idea of a Slytherin sleeping outside Gryffindor common room, even if it is Snape, is kind of creepy."

"Fine," Lily muttered. "But it's only because I have to go for Prefects duty as well… And I don't want Potter to see him."

"Is he really threatening to sleep out there," Marlene asked once Lily had left.

"Yeah, he is!" Mary said with a laugh.

Lily came back to the common room sooner than any of us had expected. We'd all finished packing and were lazing around when she practically ran in.

"What happened to cleaning?" Dorcas asked.

"The Marauders cleaned it all up before we even got there!" she said. "Apparently they thought that we hard working prefects deserved a break. They had written us a long letter about it."

"Lucky you!" Marlene said with a smile. "So Izzy, plan about coming to your place still on?"

"Yes," I said. "I've already got Mum's reply. She said you can come in the second last week of hols, if that's okay with all of you," and stay till school reopens. We can go to Diagon Alley together as well!"

"Perfect!" Dorcas said grinning.

As I lay in bed that night, my eyes closed an image of *him *popped into my mind. He was grinning at me, his grey eyes filled with amusement by what his friend did.

No. I opened my eyes and sat up. No. I was not thinking about… no.

I lay back down, trying not to think about _him_.

Trying not to think about Sirius Black, because I knew that he would never notice me.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so there is Chapter 1! It's a lot longer than the prologue... I would have continued as well if it weren't such a suitable spot to stop! Yes it's a bit fast but who cares... **_

_**Anyways, the House Song is mentioned in the first book.**_

_**The scene at the start is mentioned in the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter titles "Snape's Worst Memory"**_

_**The scene of Lily going out to meet Snape because he is sleeping outside is mentioned in the Deathly Hallows, Chapter titled "The Prince's Tale" it shows the conversation between the two. I couldn't do that so showed Mary telling Lily instead.**_

_**Any questions? Any ideas? Just want to talk?  
Feel free to review/ PM me. I'll reply to either!**_

_**I'd love to hear your opinion as well :) Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Back

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**All rights to Jo Rowing , I own nothing but most of the plot and some of the characters. **_

_**Isabel POV. Back at Hogwarts for their 6th year.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Back**_ #2877 Words

I watched Marlene is amusement as she ran around our Dormitory, searching for he already missing Transfiguration book, providing us with entertainment. It wasn't very different to the nights I'd spent at my place, only Mary and Dorcas were too tired to shush her.

"What subject are you planning on taking?" Lily asked me looking up from her book for the first time that evening.

"Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, DADA, Astronomy and Divination," I replied.

"I understand the first few, you need them for becoming a healer but why Astronomy and Divination?" Lily asked; I knew that she didn't approve of the sight and looking into the future, she found it slightly dumb even, but Professor Mospus was a good teacher and _he _had said that I should continue the subject.

"I enjoy them." I looked down at my wand. Did I? My wand, I knew, was an 11 inch, Silver Lime with a Phoenix feather core. Silver Lime was supposed to choose only a witch or wizard with a talent in the subject of Divination or someone who would be good at Legimency. Had I made my decision based on what my wand said or my mind?

It didn't matter, I thought shaking my head. I had my decision and was not going to go back on it. I'd done well in my OWLs for all the subjects as well so there was no need to change my mind.

"If you say so… What happened with your letter to Dumbledore about the lessons?"

"He said that he wasn't allowed to teach it to Hogwarts students but that he was willing to contact some professionals to teach me once I leave the school.

Lily nodded. "Well goodnight then," she said pulling the curtains around her bed.

"Night," I replied doing the same.

**-x-**

I woke up pretty early the next morning, unable to go back to sleep for a while I decided to go down to the Common Room. I could write to my parents telling them that I'd arrived at Hogwarts safely and by then one of the girls was bound to have woken up.

I climbed down the steps, some parchment and a quill in my hand. I stopped in surprise when I saw a certain 6th year sitting on my favourite couch.

"Hello Isabel," he not looking up from his parchment.

"Hi," I replied taking the seat opposite him. "What are you doing here so early," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Sirius replied flashing a grin at me, his grey eyes lighting up.

I sighed. Stop, you can't make things so obvious, I thought mentally slapping myself. "Same." We didn't talk to each other after that; Sirius seemed to be examining the parchment while I started writing my letter.

_Hi Mum and Dad_, I wrote.  
_I've arrived at Hogwarts, safe, and everything is fine here!  
How are both of you? I know it's only been a day but it feels like ages since we said our byes at the platform.  
Anyways, Marlene says she thinks that she left her Transfiguration book our room so could you maybe look for it and send it over?  
Reply soon,  
Izzy_.

I folded the letter and put it into an envelope, making my way back to the room. Hopefully someone would be up by now.

**-x-**

"Lily, do you think you could come to the Owlery with me before breakfast?"

"Um sure," she replied getting up. "See you lot at breakfast… don't get lost." She winked at Marlene before following me down the stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked as we stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Nothing," Lily replied, a smile breaking on her face.

"Seriously? Don't try and hide anything from me Lily Evans"

We were walking down the steps that led to the Entrance Hall when Lily saw Snape.

"Hi Lily," the said hopefully. "Listen I'm sorry about what-"

"Save it Snape," Lily snapped.

"Lily, I really didn't mean it… it just slipped and I was angry at Potter and-"

"We've been through this Snape; you call everyone else of my birth a mudblood. I'm not any different to them. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine. Our friendship wouldn't have lasted anyways. Come on Isabel."

"Lily I'm really sorry," Snape tried again but she'd walked ahead ignoring him.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I wish I could hate him," Lily finally said. "I wish I could hate him as much as I hate the other Sytherins but he's my friend… he was my best friend."

"Lily, you don't have to hate him. You just need to accept him; once you do you'll find out how you actually feel about him."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, stopping to look at me.

"Well, you know how everyone in our dorm hated James when we first joined? Especially you as he kept annoying you and Severus? Well I wasn't used to James being like that and I wasn't sure if I should continue hating him or if I should continue being friends with him.

In the end, I was only able to make up my mind when I accepted that this was the new him. He wouldn't remain the same boy I'd known before Hogwarts. I decided I still wanted to be friends with him. You need to accept that Snape has changed before you try and make yourself hate him."

I knew it was a rubbish explanation; it had made so much more sense in my head. But somehow, Lily still got it.

"You're right," she said. "It's just so hard. Sometimes I really wish I could just take a time turner and change everything between us. Make us never have liked each other in the first place. It wouldn't have hurt so much then.

"But didn't you like being friends with Snape? He was a decent person back when we joined Hogwarts Lily. It's just that people change with time."

Since when had I become so thoughtful? Everything I seemed to be telling Lily sounded too wise for me.

We'd reached the Owlery by now. I walked up to one of the owls and tied the letter around its leg. "Take it to the Hopkins manor, okay?" I said.

The owl hooted and without a second glance at either of us took off.

**-x-**

"You never told me what subjects you were planning to take," I told Lilly as we ate breakfast.

"Well pretty much the same as you," Lily said. "Only I'm continuing with Arithmancy and Muggle Studies instead of Divination and Astronomy."

"So you're sure you want to become an auror," I said. "Even in these times?"

"Especially in these times," Lily replied and then looking my confused expression added; "Isabel now is when the Ministry is looking for more aurors."

"I know," I replied. "It's just that so many people have been dying recently and you guys are literally the only friends I have."

Lily opened her mouth, ready to reply, when McGonagall stopped by us.

"Miss Evans," she said speaking to Lily first. "You will be able to continue all the subjects you opted for," she said smiling at Lily. "Here's your new timetable."

She then turned to me. "Miss Hopkins, you too will be able to continue all the subjects you opted for. As written to you earlier, Professor Dumbledore won't be able to provide you with Legimency lessons in the school but he shall find a suitable teacher to teach you once you leave."

"Thank you Professor," I said taking my time table from her. "Double Potions," I added with a groan.

**-x-**

"Welcome to your first potions lesson this year," Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. "This year will turn out to be much harder for some of you while others," his eyes fell on Lily and Snape "will do well in this class."

He paused as the door banged open and James and Sirius ran into the class. "Sorry we're late Professor," James said joining Remus.

"It's okay m'boys," Slughorn muttered before continuing with his speech. "By the end of your NEWT years every students in this class should not only be able to identify but also be able to brew the potions at the front of the class. Come here."

We got up from our seats and made our way to the front. "Now, does anybody recognise this potion?" Slughorn asked, opening the first cauldron.

Lily and Snape's hands shot up, no surprise there, and a few seconds later a couple of Ravenclaws put their hands up as well.

"Yes Miss Evans," Slughorn said.

"Polyjuice Potion, Professor," Lily said slowly.

"Very right you are Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor. How about this one?" he asked walking to the next one. I raised my hand hesitantly.

"Yes Mr Snape," Slughorn said.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"Well done Mr Snape, five points to Slytherin. How about this one? - Yes Miss Evans?" I scowled at Slughorn, he always did this, and no matter who put their hand up he always asked his favourites. Namely Lily and Snape."

"The Draught of Living Death, Professor."

"Take five more points. And lastly, this one."

I raised my hand again. "Yes Miss Hopkins?"

Finally. "Amortentia. Love Potion," I said softly.

"Five points. For today's lesson, you shall all be brewing the Draught of Living Death – yes Mr Snape?"

"You haven't asked us what's in the last cauldron Professor."

_Asked_, I frowned. Why did Snape have to be such a show off when it came to Potions?

"Oho," Slughorn said. "Well this one ladies and gentlemen is a most curious Potion called –"

"Felix Felicis," Snape said his eyes shining. "Liquid Luck."

"Yes Mr Snape. Liquid Luck. Yes, it's a funny little potions, Felix Felicis, desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

The class gasped.

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize at the end of this term. One tiny vial of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a miniscule glass vial with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to us all. "Enough for 12 hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be very lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner will use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," said Slughorn briskly, "how are you going to win my fabulous prize? Well by being at the top of the class at the end of this term. And how do you work on that let's start off with turning to page ten Advanced Potion-Making. We have little over an hour left to us, which is enough time for you to make a decent attempt on the Draught of Living Death. Ready, set go!"

There was a second of silence before the class started pulling out their equipment.

Once I'd set up my cauldron and organised my ingredients I began to go through the instructions.

_Cut up the Sopophorous bean _

_Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now. _

I read. Okay, I could do this; I could top my Potions class for once.

Fifteen minutes later I was still doing pretty well. Yes I'd spent quite a while trying to cut the bean so in the end had to place a sticking charms between the bean and table and then cut it but I don't think it really mattered.

And that was when I looked up and saw _him_. He wasn't even trying to complete his potion, just sitting there talking to Peter as the latter struggled to follow the steps.

How he had even made it into the NEWT Potions class, I wondered turning back to my Potion.

**-x-**

"Time is up!"

What? I wondered. I wasn't even done yet. Just a few more steps to go…

15. Add one hundred and fifty . of powdered root of asphodel.

I measured it and tried pouring the ingredients in before Slughorn came my way.

"Getting there," he said to me, walking over to Lily.

"Ah Miss Evans, this is perfect." Sure enough, her potion was a pale pink colour. How had she done it, again?

I watched at Slughorn dropped a leaf into the Potion and in materialised. "Well done Lily m'dear! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Snape's potion was perfect as well. Sirius had somehow gone one step ahead of me despite the fact that he hadn't worked as much as me. I was jealous. I wasn't first, I wasn't second, and I wasn't third either. Fourth wasn't that bad but to actually be the topper I was going to have to try a lot harder.

**-x-**

We were sitting in the Common Room, working on our homework. A week had already gone by at Hogwarts, a week of NEWT training over.

It had probably been one of the hardest first week backs that we'd had yet, though. Everything we did in the lessons seemed so much harder all of a sudden not to mention none of the teachers had withheld from giving us piles of homework.

"Quidditch trials tomorrow!" Marlene said joining us at the table. "Are the two of you planning to come and watch?"

"Maybe," Lily replied. "I'm not really sure if I want to watch Potter showing off on a broom."

"Lily, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, he won't be playing that much," Marlene pointed out.

"I'll come," I said not letting Lily reply. "And we'll cheer for you, won't we Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Great!" Mar said getting up. "See you at the pitch at seven."

**-x-**

I woke up at six the next morning, Marlene was already getting ready and Lily had gone somewhere. Dorcas and Mary continued sleeping.

I took a quick shower and then pulling my hair into a pony tail followed Marlene to the pitch.

"Good luck!" I called to her as we parted ways.

I spotted Lily as soon as I got into the stands.

"Where were you?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Let's not talk about it," she mumbled. I shrugged and turned to watch the try-outs.

We cheered for Marlene when she went up for Chaser trials. She managed to score all five goals and was able to dodge the bludgers thrown at her with ease.

Next, James called out for Beater trials. Sirius was amongst the few boys trying out for the position.

James charmed a few dummies to move around the pitch unpredictably and then asked each of the boys trying out to try and hit as many of them as they could.

The first one, Payne, failed.

The second a boy in the year above named Sam Watson did a lot better. He was able to hit four out of five dummies, only missing the last one because it took an unexpected turn at the last second. James, nonetheless, seemed happy with him.

Next was Sirius. I watched as he hit the first dummy with ease, the bludger shot back in his direction and he hit the second dummy with it. The third was a lot farther away. I watched as he swung his hat high with a lot of force. I bit too much seeing that that the Dummy was pushed back a few centimetres but nobody seemed to care. He hit the fourth and fifth one with ease too. He'd no doubt made it back onto the team.

"I'll put up the list of the new team members on the notice board first thing tomorrow morning," James shouted. "You may now go."

**-x-**

"Do you know why Potter has been ignoring me," Lily asked me on our way back to the common room.

"Ignoring you?" I asked.

"Well he used to talk to me every chance he got and recently he's just been ignoring me." I could tell that she wanted to add to it, but stopped herself. She didn't want to make it seem as though she liked James, I thought.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

"Well actually- I don't want to ask him in case he thinks that I miss it because actually I'm glad he hasn't been following me anymore," Lily said. Lie, I thought smiling.

We passed by Snape as we climbed up the Entrance Hall stairs. He glanced at Lily, his eyes cool. He seemed to hate her all of a sudden.

"Come on," I said hurrying up the stairs. Lily followed but when I next looked at her, she seemed to be trying to hold back her tears. I really wished I knew what she was thinking about now.

* * *

_**A/N First of all thanks to at 'Hater' and 'Luc16' for their reviews! The fact that you took out your time to review my fic means a lot to me!**_

_**Also, thanks to 'gossamermouse101' and 'Luc16' for following my fic as well! This Chapter was dedicated to all of you :)**_

_**I know this Chapter is slightly random and doesn't have much of a plot to it, but I need it leads onto some of the things that happen in the next Chapters. Plus, I know James doesn't get very mature until 7th year... yes, he is going to mess up.**_

_**Hope you liked the Chapter :)**_


End file.
